The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Online chat refers to any kind of communication over a communication network that offers a real-time transmission of text messages from sender to receiver. Online chat messages are generally short, which enables other participants to respond quickly, thereby creating a feeling similar to a spoken conversation, which distinguishes online chatting from other text-based online communication forms such as Internet forums and email. Online chat may include point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers. Online chat includes web-based applications that enable communication which is often directly addressed, but may be anonymous between users in a multi-user environment. Sometimes communicating confidential information during online chat is desirable. For example, a customer service representative may be using an online chat session to assist a banking customer and may need the banking customer to enter the banking customer's personal identification number, or P.I.N., to continue providing assistance. However, the banking customer does not want to disclose the confidential P.I.N. to the customer service representative. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that enable online chats without displaying confidential information.